The Beginning of LakeClan
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: "Tell me a story, Blindweed! Oh please tell one!" "Alright, what do you want to hear?" "The beginning of LakeClan!" "Very well, Ridgekit. Let us begin..."
1. Chapter 1

Ridgekit bounded around Blindweed, crying, "Tell me a story, Blindweed! Oh please tell one!"

The ancient tom sighed and gave in. "Alright," he rasped, smiling. "What do you want to hear?"

The small kit sat down in front of the elder and crowed, "The beginning of LakeClan!"

Blindweed nodded and rasped, "Very well, Ridgekit. Let us begin…"

* * *

Far back in LakeClan history, even before LakeClan was a Clan, the lake was large and filled to the brim of the ridge. Next to the bountiful river lived a group of cats. They called themselves Changelings. Back then, most, if not all, cats were suspicious and that group of cats were made of exiles from other groups who refused to have any 'changelings' in their group and worshipped gods like Anton, Crina, and Bogdan. Even believed in the Evil One.

The Changelings lived by the lake in peace, for the group frightened other groups. But one group called the Mors, grew out of their fear and wanted to take down the Changelings. That night, a giant storm, larger then any of the Changelings have seen before, clashed with the lake and land, as if Earth and Sky themselves were at war. Then they came.

The Mors stormed the cats and the screams and yowls of battle could be heard over the roars of the storm. One tom, Aurel, stumbled up a slick and slippery trail. He was from the Mors, and was soon joined by a she-cat from the Changelings. Narcisa.

The two scrambled up onto a high rock and bellowed with all their might, causing all the battling cats to look up. Some ever say that the roaring of the storm and the bellowing waves ceased as well. "Stop this nonsense!" Aurel bellowed. "This is kit behavior!"

Narcisa joined in by screeching, "Cease the fighting! We don't need to live like this!" But the problem was, the Changelings and the Mors were sworn enemies, and seeing a Changeling she-cat and a Mors tom sparked fury among the crowd.

Aurel and Narcisa got what they were aiming for. "Traitors!" One Mors cat screeched.

"Betrayers!" Yowled a Changeling cat.

The leader of the Mors and the leader of the Changelings stepped forward, glaring up at Aurel and Narcisa. Marku snarled, "Aurel! What is the meaning of this?!"

Tiberiu roared, "Narcisa! Get away from that Mors scum!"

Narcisa and Aurel exchanged a glance before they meowed as one: "We won't go until the Changelings and Mors unite under one. The lake and the storm are the signs that the clashing between Mors and Changelings will be the end of both groups. We have been destined to stop the fighting before it destroys all."

Tiberiu and Marku yowled, "Lies!" The two leaders sprang at Narcisa and Aurel, and the fighting began once more.

Narcisa and Aurel were correct indeed. For the Changelings and the Mors fought until all cats died off. But some say that Aurel and Narcisa managed to escape to the other side of the lake and had kits, taking in exiled cats and started a Clan, LakeClan, after the lake that started everything.

But others say that Aurel and Narcisa had two kits, Lake and Vanda, before they were killed in that ill fated battle. Lake created a new Clan and named it after himself, making sure Vanda was his deputy.

But it is agreed that a great golden eagle by the name of Mara flew the skies after the Mors and Changelings killed each other, signaling the end of the storm and the end of the two groups, but also the beginning of the new Clan.

But rumors say that some survivors of the battle grew bitter and kept a deep hatred in their heart for Narcisa and Aurel, believing the two cats brought the destruction of the Changelings and the Mors. That bitter resentment formed a new group, the Ulciscere. They also say that the Ulciscere wait until LakeClan is at its most weakest time to take revenge on the past. But no cat may never know, for they aren't brave enough to travel around this wide lake to find out, for those who were brave enough to do so before never came home...

* * *

Ridgekit stared at the ancient Teller of Ways in awe as Blindweed stretched, closing his weakening eyes. "Now," he rasped. "Run along to your mother before she comes looking for you, young Ridgekit."

The young kit hesitated and nodded, dipping her head to old Blindweed and racing off, back to her mother, Pumapelt.

Blindweed smiled, seeing a faint and fuzzy outline of the two she-cats before he stood and shambled out of the cave and up the narrow trail that lead up onto the ridge. Sitting down on a high rock, stained dark, he gazed up at the bright, star filled desert night sky. "StarClan," he breathed in greeting, his eyesight seeming to grow better.

There was a flash of light as a star streaked across, toward the other side of the lake, and in the distant a mountain lion bellowed. The fur stood up of Blindweed's neck and the old Teller of Tales hissed, "The Changeling child comes again, and with it brings the fate of LakeClan and the Ulciscere, bringing the forth the end of one or all."

* * *

**There's a sequel to this story called 'Changeling Child'. So, if you liked this story, you will (hopefully) enjoy the sequel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The "long" awaited sequel is up on my page! It's called **_**Changeling Child **_**and this one/two-shot explains a lot of things that's mentioned in the prologue. Now, so I won't upset any LawlClanners, I'm going to add the last bit of the first book here. So, happy reading!**

* * *

Scorpiontail padded over to Lynxstar, trusting Cardinalpaw to take care of the freshly collected herbs. "Lynxstar," she greeted, dipping her head.

"Scorpiontail," Lynxstar replied, nodding to the medicine cat.

The tiny she-cat raised her head and meowed, "Lie down for me; I'm going to check your belly." The lithe black cat nodded and lied down, letting the medicine cat feel her belly. "Well," Scorpiontail meowed. "You have at least four kits growing and they seem to be healthy. Just another moon until they should be born."

Lynxstar smiled warmly and sat up once the medicine cat backed off. "I'm going to tell Bobbedtail," she meowed excitedly and bounded off.

Scorpiontail chuckled in amusement and got to her paws, padding toward her den, preparing herself to give Cardinalpaw's medicine cat ceremony.

* * *

Blindweed's body trembled nervously as he stared into the sky with his failing green eyes, still in the cave. "Changeling child shall be her fate," he murmured, eyes clouding over with fear. "Bringing with her the fate of LakeClan and the Ulciscere." The shaggy tom shook his head and stood, shambling over to the elders' den.

* * *

Not one single cat noticed the set of glowing eyes watching the camp from outside, not even old Blindweed who was the closet. An ugly sneer formed on the cat's face and it raced off, down the hill and toward the small lake, heading to the other side.

* * *

**Do not expect any more chapters for this story! It you want more, please check out ****_Changeling Child_****! :3 Please review as well!**


End file.
